SAPPHIRE
by YaoiLoverGirlForever
Summary: ok this story is about a new girl who find out the lyoko warriors secret ulrich will do something unforgivable yumi hates her odd likes her aelita and jeremy love each other what crazy chizz will go down. M for rape cussing sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sapphire and I just transferred here from the US I need to find new life here in france start fresh. As I was walking up to the new school everyone stops in their place and looks at me. What? I said. Then everyone looked away ok I know I'm different but no need to stare. I have light blue hair and deep blue eyes with a beautiful short white dress with bows strapping together the back a and a white big bow on my hair. I was quite the catch on boys but I saw one in my eye he was so hot I thought. He had blonde hair with a purple splotch in the middle and he was with a girl with pink hair a girl with black hair and a boy with brown hair he was kind of cute too. So I got my schedule and I had science with Miss Hertz. Class we have a new student today Miss Hertz said (applying to me). Her name is Sapphire diamond. Please Miss Diamond take a seat next to mister Della Robbia please. I looked at her very confused. Oh she said Odd please stand up. Omg I thought that's the boy I saw this morning. I sat next to him so he said what's your name and I looked at him like he was stupid. Dude the teacher just said my name it's Sapphire. Oh no I thought my temper is coming on to me again. He looked at me pretty hurt. Oh im sorry I said I didn't mean to be mean I'm so sorry. It's ok babe I let the hot chicks slide. When he said that I blushed a little. After class he asked me do I want to sit with him and I said sure. There was his crew again but this time I saw another blonde with glasses. The group looked at me funny and said hi whats your name. My name is-. I was cut off by odd he said Sapphire. The pink haired girl name was Aelita. Yumi was Japanese and Ulrich was German and I don't know about Jeremy. So aelita broke the silence did you dye your hair blue?. No I said its natural how about your pink hair. No aelita said. Then out of the blue odd whispers to Ulrich and I can hear him because I have really good hearing . he says dude right this chick is hot and Ulrich screamed hell yeah and I blush and the whole cafeteria looks at him. Ulrich says sorry and we are back with our meal. I found out odd eats a lot but stays svelte. Weird right. After lunch we went to gym I had on a light blue shirt with no sleeves and it shows my belly a little bit and some white shorts and white shoes. My hair was in a pony tail with my bangs. We did a little gymnastics and I nailed it very good gym offered me to the cheer team and I said ill think about it. Odd heard the conversation and said I should totally go for it. So I told Jim okay. So that was my day after that we had dinner about at 7:00. And I went to my dorm and I found out my dorm is with aelita. So I asked aelita about odd and she laughed and said don't go out with him so I took her advice. My pajamas were like aelita's but light blue and the letter S on the front and it wasa glittery sapphire color. When me and aelita were done chatting I went to bed at about 9:30 a little after curfew. I woke up at 6:30 am and I got my stuff to take a shower . then I saw the most amazing thing in my life.

Hey people tell me how I did ok review.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLY SHIT I thought, I saw Odd's rock hard abs and Ulrich's too. I tried looking away but couldn't , but I did not realize I was still walking so I bumped into odd and in one quick motion his towel fell off his body and so did mine. He kept staring at me then I realized I was nude and got my stuff a dashed back to my room without Jim seeing me. When I went to breakfast I did not look at odd at all not making eye contact then the others asked me what's wrong. I just sat there and said nothing while I ate, then Ulrich brung up a conversation and said something about pancake salt but I wasn't sure what the hell he said. All of a sudden this annoying priss priss chick and said hello Ulrich dear in the most annoying voice mankind has ever heard. I couldn't help but laugh and fall out my seat. Then the bitch looked at me and yelled what's so funny. I said , your dumb ass hawk voice what you trying to kill the whole school by bringing you fellow birds here to eat us up either go away or go back to the fucking zoo bitch. The whole cafeteria laughed. Hmph to let you know little girl my father is the man of the school and he will get you expelled. Look at my face bitch does it look like I care I've been through much worse than that bitch try me if you want to ill beat you ass to a fucking bloody pulp. Then sissy went away. I said Elizabeth sticks to her nick name she is a sissy. When we went to health class Odd told me he would ace this class and I said yeah I will a plus this class. Then he gave me a wink and blew me a kiss. Im thinking wow he is a flirt I mean a really big one.

When we went to gym all of a sudden Jeremy's laptop went off and they ran in to the woods like nothing and I said to myself where are they going ehh it's not my business I will confront them later.

Something caught my eye I saw Jim taking Aelita so I ran up to him and falcon kicked him and caught Aelita . She was not moving so I just took her to our room and put her in bed.

I picked up my phone and called Jeremy. Jeremy Jim Kidnapped Aelita but I got beat his ass up then Aelita was not moving so I put her in out room what am I supposed to do now. I could hear in the back round Odd ,Ulrich And Yumi. Then Jeremy Said Something About a Lyoko place or something but I just ignored it . Jeremy said he is coming to get her soon. 5 mins later e woke her up and took her into the woods. I still was confused but shook it off and went back to my dorm. Later Aelita came in about 10:00.( it was 4:30 when this went down just to let you know.) and went to sleep. The next day I sat down next to Aelita and said hey what was going on yesterday? Then she gave Jeremy a look like should I tell her kind-of look.

Jeremy nodded and she said I will tell you later. When we got out side Aelita told me everything about her virus and lyoko how they get transferred and XANA when I mean everything .when she was done telling me I stood there trying to process everything about lyoko. Then I said can I help. She told me I could help and meet her in the woods at 5:00.

*TIME CHANGE*

When I meet Aelita in the woods she took me into a man hole and I saw skate boards. I took one then she stopped and got off her scooter. There was a latter then she pulled the top off and we went up. I said wow as we went in to the old factory. We slid down the ropes and went into an elevator she pressed the big red button an put in a code. As we got to the top there was a super computer with a halo map I was lost for words.

Then the whole gang was there and odd said follow me. I followed him to a room with scanners and Jeremy said get in one so I got in one and I got scanned. Then they all said together welcome to our group. Then BEEP BEEP BEEP the computer went. Jeremy said Xana attack. So we gont in the scanner room and he virtualized us into lyoko. I was at least in 80 feet in the air then I fell down my quick reflex activated and I landed on my feet. I was wearing a blue and black crop top and mini skirt some thigh high boots and there was to twin blades on my back. On my belly where x crossed ribbons and two bows on the sides of my skirt. Odd and Ulrich Said wow and Aelita Said too cute Yumi growled at me and gave me a funny look.

FINNALY CHAPTER 2 IS DONE I MIGHT DO CHAPTER 3 TODAY OR TOMARROW

FLAMES ACCEPTED


	3. Chapter 3

When Jeremy screamed 5 mega tanks I was like what do they look like? Then odd pointed to five big looking bowling balls. Ulrich said to hit the eye looking thing to destroy it. Simple enough I ran over to it and It opened and fired I hurried up and did a back flip so it would miss. Then I threw my sword at it and I got it then it died.

Jeremy said good job for your first time Ulrich was looking at me weird. Odd was shocked Aelita said good job. Then I got two more and Ulrich got one and odd got one, but a crab thingy came behind me and knocked me over and I was in the red tower and floated up to a platform. I said Jeremy I'm in the red tower how did I get in here I thought only Aelita could get in a red tower? He said put your hand on the screen. so I did just that and the mini screens went down and the tower turned white.

Aelita how did I do that I looked confused. She nodded and said I don't know me and Jeremy will cheak it out and see. All of a sudden odd said lets go eat dinner. When we got there odd ate like a elephant like always and me and Ulrich talked about yumi. Ulrich I said why does yumi hate mei mean she always be mean to me for some reason. Sapphire she just must be jealous of you because you are more beautiful than her. I blushed and said you think so Ulrich he said nervously yeah I guess so and I don't like her any more.

Well since odd is eating and I'm bored I'm going to bed bye. Ulrich thought how am I going to get Sapphire to be mine ohh I know how *grins*.

As I got ready for bed Aelita called me and said she will be back by morning and I said ok. When I was done I got into bed and went to sleep.

He he he now I'm going to get her Ulrich walked into her room and locked the door. Then he took off the blanket and tied her to the bed.( she did not wake up cause she is in a deep sleep). He put duct tape on her mouth and woke her up. She fluttered her eyes pen and Ulrich said hi beautiful she tried to talk but couldn't. Ulrich got out a knife and said if you don't act good I will have to hurt you my angel. He cut open her night gown and took off her panties he un dressed as well. He then said are you a virgin she nodded well he said it's going to hurt a little my angel but just for a second.

He pushed hi dick in to her inner wall and broke the seal she did not scream tears ran down ther face and he kissed them away. He moved very slowly and she moaned in pleasure. Ulrich took off the duct tape and kept moving faster .ah Ulrich deeper faster she said so he gave it all he got son her inner wall clenched on him and he couldn't hold it in anymore they both cummed soon he pulled out of her and licks her folds and sucked up her juices. Soon he put his fingers in and rubbed his thumb on her clit. She screamed and cummed on his fingers. He licked it off and kissed her so she could taste her self. After he was done she fell asleep and he untied her and went back to his dorm.

HEY GUYS I SUCKED ON THE RAPE STUFF SOO YEAH IWILL GET BETTER A IR

R&R FLAMES EXCEPED


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS HERE COMES A GOOD CHAPTER AND AELITA WILL BECOME….. WELL YOU GUYS WILL SEE BYE AND ENJOY

The next couple of days Sapphire was avoiding Ulrich and odd was taking a notice to this so he asked her what it wrong no answer so he was going to approach this problem at lunch.

Sapphire what is wrong he said to her Ulrich gave her a don't tell him look so she said nothing. Then Ulrich asked to have a word with her so she got up and walked with him. Ulrich said if you tell him I will get you ten times worst than the other time. Sapphire was so scared out of her mind she just said ok.

When they went to science odd was paying attention very closely on Ulrich an her actions. Then odd said I got to know what happened to them. So he said Sapphire please tell me what happened she shook her head then left. In the next class odd did not see Sapphire at all, but then he saw another girl walk in looking just like her but with red hair and a black dress instead of a white one. He just looked at her and thought to himself is that her it looks just like her, but then Sapphire came in and said OMG rose and she jumped on the girl there dresses flew up and odd and Ulrich saw and blushed . Sapphire said what are you doing here. Rose said mom told me back in Japan to look after you.(and yes they are Japanese.) Oh Rose-Chan I missed you so much. Then sapphire said odd this is my twin sister Rose-Chan.

So rose said what do you do for fun here? Odd said hmm I really don't know. Sapphire chimed in and said how about we play truth or dare later. Odd said ok and went to tell Ulrich ,yumi , aelita , and Jeremy.

TIME CHANGE

So everyone was in the room. Ulrich went first and said Rose truth or dare. Rose said dare. Ulrich smiled he said I dare you to strip in your panties and bra and make your sister do it too. Rose agreed and Sapphire did to so they both did. Then Ulrich added for the whole game and they nodded. Jeremy ,odd ,Aelita ,and Yumi blushed at their nice body's. so now it was Yumi turn she said aelita I dare you to kiss Sapphire and then smirked yumi thought if she kissed her then Ulrich would not like her anymore. WRONG. So Aelita hesitated and then agreed so Aelita and Sapphire kissed odd ,Ulrich and Jeremy blushed while they kissed.

So they kept playing for a while and then it was yumi's turn again she dared odd to kiss her and make Sapphire jealous but odd said no because he liked someone else. Then yumi said who but then everyone turned to look at her. So Sapphire said what yall looking at. Then odd said Sapphire I need to talk to you in private. She said ok. They went in odd's room and he confessed his love for her. Then he realized she was still in her bra and panties and blushed. Then she pushed him on the bed and took off his clothes. Odd was took back by her behavior but then seemed fine.

When she finished undressing him she started to suck on his 12 inch member. And odd moaned in complete bliss she then took he member out her mouth which odd did not like but then started to rub his member slow. Then he said go faster so she went faster and faster until she saw his precum then she stopped and played with his sensitive tip then that did it he cummed right on her chest and she caught some in her mouth. It taste sooo good she said but it was a little salty.

After his pleasure was done it was her turn. Odd flipped her over and bent down and licked her already wet folds then she said stop teasing me in a moan that make odd's member rock hard. Then he said that's not what you want to say tell me what you really think. So she screamed just fuck me odd!

At his progress he said ok in a very seductive voice that made her more wet. He said ok get ready so he positioned his self so he could get in deep. So he put her legs over his shoulders. Then when he was ready he entered his member in her she moaned in great pleasure.

He then moved and she said odd.. please…. Make …me …yours between breaths. He said ok. Sohe went faster with every thrust she moaned and sometimes he did. She said odd please deeper faster so her went faster and deeper.

Soon she said odd im going to cum he said me too. Then her insides squeezed on odd's member ready to orgasm which made him reach his climax too. Then about three seconds later they both reached their climax and odd cummed hard into her. As she screamed in complete bliss. After they were done odd pulled out and said I love you she said I love you to and they went in to the bed naked so sapphire cuddled on him and fell asleep and so did he

TELL ME HOW I DID PEACE SUCKERS


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS SO BUSY THIS CHAPTER GETS REAL GOOD ENJOY

0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Sapphire and odd were now dating but something weird was going on XANA as not been attacking lately so he must be up to something big. Ulrich was acting crazy as well as aelita. Aelita has been avoiding me and Ulrich was giving the gang the silent treatment. So then I spoke up guys we all need to talk meet up in my room at 6:00 ok. They all just nodded . to waste some time sapphire went to odd's room to chill and talk a little. Sapphire odd said what do you want to talk about at 6. Well she said everyone is acting all crazy and such and I want to find out why.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was time to go to her dorm everyone was acting so weird even rose Ulrich was smirking and odd was the only one acting normal. I sat on odds lap and started to talk. she was blushing a little because odd had his hands around her waist. When she was done talking everyone said no nothing weird is going on. Ulrich said he wanted to talk to her so everyone left and waited out side the door. Odd hesitated but left.

So Ulrich what's up he then moved closer to me and I backed up and fell on my bed. Umm Ulrich can you back up a little bit. He nodded no she said WHAT ULRICH STOP PLAYING WITH ME! Im not playing angel wait correction MY ANGEL those words hit her like a big bus. Wait what im odd's princess you are umm my friend please go away.

He kept moving closer and closer until he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the wall she grunted in pain and choked out stop Ulrich. Then he striped her in bra and panties. Sapphire screamed ODD HELP ME! but everyone came crashing in odd picked her up and took her to his room Rose pulled out her pocket knife and put it near his neck and said if you touch her again I will cut you and your penis wide open.

He gulped Yumi was to shocked to say anything like Jeremy and Aelita just stood there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

In odds room Ulrich busted in while odd was holding Sapphire in his lap. Odd slowly set her down on his bed and punched Ulrich in the face. Then broke out a massive fight Sapphire screamed in pain and told them to stop but they did not odd was on the floor bleeding badly. ODD sapphire screamed please you can do it stay with me. Slowly Ulrich got up and took sapphire with him and then he abused her once again but after he raped her he beaten her pretty bad she couldn't walk move or anything she could call 911 though so she did when then arrived they put her on a stretcher and left. Odd was the same he got beaten up pretty bad and Ulrich was a wanted criminal how could this get any worse.

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER IM MAKING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THE VOCALOIDS YAY R&R


End file.
